Fireworks When We Kiss
by DoctorWhooo23
Summary: Many one shots for America and England. Many AUs to be expected. Some will be full of fluff, tragedy, or any other category I can think of.
1. The Colour Green

**This will be a work of one shots, maybe some two shots. Different AUs and if you want, I will take requests. All USUK/ UKUS prompts though~**

**Enjoy.**

America's favorite color had always been green. Ever since he was a child, he loved the color of grass in the spring, or most importantly, the color of England's eyes.

After England began to look after America, the color began to become somewhat special to him. Each time he looked in England's eyes, he saw kindness and love. So understandably it was his favorite color.

Until England left.

After England left, green became ruined for America. He would scowl at the grass during the spring and summer because it reminded him of the brother that had left him. Green now meant loss and betrayal to America.

When England came back, America tried desperately for them to act as they always had. Things like that do not happen between two people that spend years apart and change. England hadn't changed as much as America had, though. America had grown, he aged, and he matured. England had aged, but he hadn't grown or matured in the same way America had. They were different, and they both knew it.

England came home to a rebellious brother. Everything he suggested, America did the opposite. So England had to become stricter than he already was. In demand of his boss, England had to pass laws that he didn't want to press onto the young nation. He himself found them idiotic and unreasonable, how was America supposed to agree with them? England knew he wouldn't.

And America did not agree with any of the laws. He began to hate England and his stupid green eyes. When his people rebelled, he was there with them. The thought of separating from his big brother came to him in passing. The thought at first frightened him. _Leave England? He's taught me everything I know. It wouldn't be fair to him to throw that in his face._ But with more laws, the thought became reality.

During the Revolutionary War, each time he saw a soldier with green eyes, he thought of England. He was tempted many times to sneak into British territory to apologize to England. He never could, so he never did. Once the French became involved, the Americans gained hope. _We could actually win this. We could actually become free from our tyrant. _He became sad, angry, depressed, and confused. He was hurting the man he loved for the good of his people. Which meant more to him?

When America saw England for the first time during the war, he almost turned back around. England hadn't seen him, thankfully. England was sitting down on a fallen tree with his head in his hands, sobbing. He was mumbling, but America was too far to hear. He had decent idea about what England could be crying about.

America himself almost began crying at the sight of his not-so-brother sobbing over him. He felt guilty, but England brought this upon himself. That's what America told himself continuously.

Washington gave him the news. "You are going to fight a soldier named Arthur Kirkland tomorrow. He is a red coat, and quite good apparently. Be prepared for rain tomorrow."

He had immediately paled. "W-Why am I to fight him?"

As Washington walked out of his tent, he paused before saying, "He asked for you personally."

America threw himself on the ground and sobbed. He apologized to England for each time he had hurt him, disobeyed him, and mocked him. He fell asleep quickly, having nightmares of the day to come.

America met England on the battle field. His hands were shaking, either from anger or being nervous, he didn't know. He met England's eyes hesitantly. He searched those green eyes for anything. England looked tired, worn out, and _old. _America remembered words England had told him, "War ages a person, America." At that moment, America realized how right he was.

Once England collapsed on the muddy earth, his eyes flashed up to America's. Sadness and anger shone out of his faded green orbs. America's tears mixed with the rain, and for that he was grateful.

Decades later, America and England began talking again. At first it was almost painful. Each time America looked into those eyes, he was resentment and hurt. He vowed to himself he would make England smile and bring light back into his eyes.

It took a few more years before England smiled at him. America was to present a project that his boss had him working on. Needless to say he was nervous. Just as America was about to start speaking, he made eye contact with England, who smiled slightly at him. It wasn't the smile America had grown up with, but it was a smile nonetheless. Needless to say his presentation went smoothly.

America realized he was falling for England during WWII. England needed him and he came to help. He realized France had asked for his help, but America said no. Here he was, on his way to help them because England had asked. He made sure England was okay when he could.

After WWII, he and England became quite close. They began spending time alone with each other at their houses, watching movies or eating dinner together. England's eyes gained their luster again. It was nice in the beginning. They laughed together and enjoyed each other's company. America and England were friends again.

But then America let his mind think too much about their situation. He allowed himself to wonder if he was the reason the green eyes shone with happiness. He wanted to know how England felt about him. Did he just want to be friends? He didn't think so, if the look England gave him was anything to go by.

It was their monthly movie night at America's house. England said he would bring the movie, what he forgot to mention was that the movie was scary. America tried his hardest to act cool and not get scared, but when England grabbed his hand, he might've jumped. He glanced down at their hands and smiled.

After the movie, they sat there in the dark, fingers still entwined. They turned to each other in the same instant.

"America-"

"England-"

They both blushed and looked down at their knees.

America looked up first. "You can go first," he spoke softly.

England shook his head. "No, you go."

America smiled. "Same time?"

England nodded. "Sure."

America held up his hand. "On three."

He counted down from three and took a breath.

"I love you."

"I love you."

They giggled softly. "We're insane, aren't we?" England asked, with a pleasant smile on his face.

America shrugged. "Yeah, I think we are."

England smiled, and it reached his eyes. "Is that a good thing?"

America smiled in return. "I think so. I've been insane my entire life, though."

England's laugh was genuine and bubbly. "I know you have."

He smiled shyly. "C-Can I kiss you?"

He blushed deeply. "Y-Yeah…"

They both leaned forward until their lips met. It was a sweet kiss, full of love and gentle lip brushing. Their lips melted together like puzzle pieces. When they pulled away, the first thing America noticed were England's eyes.

His eyes were shining with glee, love, and joy. This was the happiest he had ever seen England since before England had left.

England was finally happy, and so was he.


	2. King and Queen

Alfred Jones and Arthur Kirkland ruled over the Kingdom of Spades. The citizens of Spades loved their King and Queen, just as the king and queen loved them.

Not everything had been easy for the king and queen at first. Alfred and Arthur remember the day they had met. Alfred was a prince, but his father was dying. Although Alfred had a twin brother Matthew, he was next in line for the throne. But, he had yet to find himself a queen.

His parents understood his lack of interest in women, but Alfred was so picky about his men. Every respectable man the king presented him, Alfred found a reason not to marry them.

Until the day he went strolling through the city. He wore the clothes of one of his servants to blend in with the normal folk. He was in the midst of buying fruit when someone ran into him.

Alfred turned to look at the stranger and was rendered speechless. The man was gorgeous, equipped with large emerald eyes that sparkled, messy blond hair, and thick eyebrows.

The gorgeous man quickly apologized and introduced himself as Arthur Kirkland. The man was a bit timid, but Alfred took to liking him immediately.

They talked for a bit before Alfred had to return to the palace. He bid farewell to his new love. Once he returned, he quickly told his father about the man that had stolen his heart and could potentially be his queen.

Once the king had the name, he sent his guards to find the man and bring him to the palace. The guards were gone for a short time before they returned, Arthur in tow.

Arthur looked around the palace in confusion before his gaze landed upon Alfred. Arthur stared at him questioningly, while Alfred stood by the throne sheepishly. "A-Alfred? What am I doing here? What are _you_ doing here?"

Alfred stepped forward, smiling shyly. "My dear, Arthur. I live here. This palace is my home, the king is my father, and I am the prince."

Arthur's eyes widened. "Prince? Prince of-"

"Prince of Spades." Alfred finished for him.

"Oh." He ran a hand through his already messy hair. "What am I doing here?"

Alfred blushed. "Ah, you see, my father is dying. I'm heir to the throne, but I need a queen. I'm not interested in women which my parents understand."

"Yes, and?"

"Well, I'd like for you to be my queen, Arthur." He finally said.

Said man blushed brightly. "You want me as your queen? Alfred, you hardly know me."

Alfred smiled and walked to Arthur, grabbing his hands. "I know, but I would really like to get to know you. I think you're a great person, Arthur. I think you'd make a great queen."

He thought for a little while. "It'd be an honour to be your queen, Alfred."

It wasn't smooth sailing from there, though. The news of the kings failing health spread through the kingdom quickly and many were wondering who would inherit the throne. The town was split between Alfred becoming king or Matthew becoming king. After a few disputes, the town agreed Alfred would be a much better ruler. He was kind, outspoken, caring, a natural born leader, but above all, people trusted him.

Now, that's not to say Matthew was not fit to be king. The town's people felt that he was too timid and soft spoken. Of course, Alfred would rule the kingdom with help from Matthew.

Months later, the king died. The kingdom, the twins, but also the queen was devastated. It was expected, but the death still was hard. Soon, Alfred would become the new King of Spades with Arthur as the Queen of Spades. The town still had no inkling that their new king had an attraction to men, and Alfred was unsure of how they would react. His mother reassured him that it would not matter. He believed her because he would have Arthur. Nothing else mattered as long as his dear Arthur was with him.

The two had fallen in love quickly and quite hard. It was obvious to everyone that the pair loved each other immensely. Alfred would protect Arthur with everything he had, and Arthur would love him with everything he had. Arthur had adjusted to palace life quickly, but got lost more than he would admit. He was still the same man that Alfred had met at the market, just with a brighter smile and softer heart.

After his father died, Arthur was left taking care for his heartbroken mother and younger brother, Peter. He'd been young when it happened, and did not know how to care for two people. He did his best, and his mother commended him for his efforts. After moving to the palace, Arthur visited his family often, just to make sure they were doing okay without him. Peter had grown up to be an honourable man who was gentle with their ageing mother. Both Peter and his mother were happy Arthur had met someone, but more than surprised to learn that said someone was the prince of Spades.

Alfred, while Arthur was away, visited Peter and Eleanor (their mother). He wanted to learn more about his beloved's family, and Alfred knew how much Arthur missed his family. He could see it in his eyes whenever he talked about them. Arthur and Peter didn't always get along, but sibling relationships are never perfect. Each time they fought their relationship became stronger as they learned more about each other.

Peter idolised Arthur to an extreme. Arthur had always taken care of him, had been there for him, and had shown him how to be a man. Between caring for Peter and their mother, Arthur had no time to take care of himself. It was a blessing that Arthur had met Alfred, a person that would willingly take care of him and love him. Peter had not seen them together, but from what Arthur had told him, Alfred was a great man and would be a great king. Now that Peter had met Alfred, he knew Arthur was right.

At first Alfred seemed a little awkward, but meeting your love's mother and brother for the first time can be intimidating. After they talked for a bit, Alfred opened up and was a swell guy. They talked for a mere hour, but Eleanor and Peter could tell how much Alfred loved Arthur.

Alfred had to return to the palace (something about kingly duties) and bid them farewell. On the way back, he thought of the lovely people he had met and realised how special the family truly was.

Arthur was in their room when he returned. Arthur looked up from his book and smiled.

"Hello, love." He greeted.

Alfred walked to the bed and kissed him softly. "Hello."

"You're needed downstairs in the throne room… Why'd you come up here?"

Alfred blushed. "I wanted to see you before I went down and did my kingly responsibilities."

Arthur smiled and stood. "We're both needed. Future King and Queen duties apparently."

And thus the pair's hardships unfolded. After Alfred officially became King and Arthur officially became Queen, they were given the full responsibility of the Kingdom of Spades. What was worse, they had the king of Diamonds to deal with. He'd been threatening war for some time now for the most ghastly of reasons. In his words, "The rulers of Spades have no reason to be so pretty!"

The threat of war was abolished quickly giving Alfred and Arthur more time to focus on their citizens. Alfred was busy trying to create an army, just in case any other kingdom decided to attack. Arthur was in charge of handling the finances of the kingdom which was not all too hard. He had always been good with numbers and keeping track of money.

Their kingdom was doing quite good with money. They had plenty for every family and would have some left for savings. Arthur and Alfred were still very much in love and enjoyed their time alone together without distractions.

This night was one of those nights. Not only were there no distractions, but it was also their anniversary. They were having dinner on their balcony looking at the stars. There was a slight breeze, enough to blow their hair.

Arthur would occasionally look over at Alfred and smile to himself. If it was possible, which he assumed it was, he loved Alfred more than he did when they first met. He loved seeing Alfred stress free and looking peaceful. His blue eyes reflected the light from the moon and shone brighter than the stars. His king was so incredibly handsome and sweet. Arthur was completely devoted to that man.

When Arthur wasn't looking, Alfred was staring at his dear queen. Alfred fell harder for Arthur each day. He loved the way his eyebrows would bunch when he was frustrated and the way his cheeks would turn pink when he was embarrassed. Arthur had a beautiful singing voice that he saved only for Alfred because he knew how much Alfred loved when he sang. It was one of Alfred's favourite sounds. It was soft but a little raspy, just the way he liked it.

They looked at each other at the same instant and burst into loving smiles. Everything would be okay as long as the King and Queen of Spades were happy. Their love fuelled the town's success. The love they shared was rare and had only been seen once before with the previous king and queen.

Alfred and Arthur had been the best king and queen in the history of Spades. Most people believed it was their love that made them so great. There was no one to disagree with them, so that's what became of the kingdom. Spades was ruled by two great men deeply in love.


	3. Stay Strong

**Since I'm on spring break, I figured that I'd catch up on my writing… This chapter is about self-harm. Don't worry there are no triggering things, I just thought I would let you know. **

**If you have any requests on a prompt, just let me know and I can work on that for you.**

**Warning: Contains mentions of self-harm.**

They had first met when Arthur was singing in a park. Alfred remembers the day perfectly. It was early spring, somewhat warm with a slight breeze. The sun was out and only a few clouds dotted the sky. Alfred was out on his daily jog around the park when he saw Arthur.

He was wearing shorts, grey Vans, and a white V-neck cotton t-shirt. His messy hair was being tousled by the wind, making him look almost majestic. His left arm was covered with bracelets, the kind someone would make at summer camp. He was sitting on the ground plucking his guitar strings and tuning the strings.

Alfred continued on his jog. He hoped by the time he did a lap, the guy would be singing. Alfred was in his first year of University, studying to be a neurologist. Science had always fascinated him and had been his best subject in school. He thought back to the guitar holding guy and wondered how old he was. He looked to be at least a year older, if not more.

By the time Alfred had reached his beginning point, the guy was singing. The blonde was singing to himself, mumbling the words as if he were conscious of his voice. Alfred walked near to the other blonde and sat down. Alfred was close enough to hear him, but not close enough that he would notice.

Alfred looked the guy over. His eyes were bright green and clear. His eyes were framed by long eyelashes that brushed his cheeks when he looked down. His guitar case revealed his name was Arthur. Alfred smiled. He had a name to match to the face.

Arthur was plucking gently at his guitar and singing softly, but beautifully.

"_My ship went down is a sea of sound, and when I woke up alone I had everything. A handful of moments that I wished I could change, and a tongue like a nightmare that cut like a blade." _

Alfred immediately cast his eyes downward to his left arm. His scars were fading, thankfully. He felt sure no one would notice them now. He couldn't remember the reason he started cutting, but he remembered when he started. He first cut at the end of junior year of high school. Alfred hid it for a while, but his brother found out a year later. He had Alfred promise he would never do it again, and Alfred tried extremely hard to stop. He relapsed every few weeks, but hadn't done it for a few months.

He traced one scar and listened to Arthur again.

"_Give me therapy. I'm a walking travesty, but I'm smiling at everything. Therapy, you were never a friend to me, and you can keep all your misery. My lungs gave out as I faced the crowd; I think keeping this up could be dangerous. I'm flesh and bone, I'm a rolling stone, and the experts say I'm delirious. Give me therapy I'm a walking travesty, but I'm smiling at everything."_

Alfred recognised the song. It was called_ Therapy_ by All Time Low. He hadn't listened to the song in ages but now he remembered every word of it. Arthur sang the song with such emotion that if he hadn't known better, Alfred would've thought Arthur had written the song.

Alfred found himself humming along to the music, just loud enough for Arthur to hear him. Arthur looked up, surprised. He smiled shyly as a faint blush dusted his cheeks. Alfred smiled back and realised how handsome Arthur was. He opened his mouth and sang along with Arthur softly.

"_Arrogant boy, love yourself so no one has to. They're better off without you. Arrogant boy cause a scene like you're supposed to. They'll fall asleep without you; you're lucky if your memory remains. Give me therapy, I'm a walking travesty but I'm smiling at everything. Therapy, you were never a friend to me. You can take back your misery. Therapy, I'm a walking travesty but I'm smiling at everything. Therapy, you were never a friend to me and you can choke on your misery."_

Arthur set down his guitar and smiled at Alfred.

"Hey, I'm Arthur Kirkland." _Dear God, he's British, _Alfred thought.

"Alfred Jones."

Arthur looked down and held his guitar again. "Not many people know that song or that band."

Alfred smiled. "More people know about All Time Low than you would think."

"I suppose you're right. Therapy is my favourite song by them." He said softly.

"It's a great song. It's meaningful and relatable."

He looked up. "You can relate to it?"

Alfred nodded. "Yep! I never actually went to therapy but I should've."

He scoffed. "It doesn't help all that much. I went to therapy for a few months before I stopped going."

"You went to therapy?"

He nodded. "Yes. I was suicidal before my second year of Uni."

He stared. "You were?"

"I was. I was suffering from major depression and nothing was helping me take care of it. My medicine was making it worse, to be honest. I'd been relying on cutting for a while, and one day I went overboard. I decided that I wanted it all to end and I cut up and down. Obviously, it didn't work. In all honesty, I'm so glad that I am still alive." He was messing with his bracelets, no doubt what they were hiding.

Alfred nodded. "Wow… I was never suicidal, just depressed. If it means anything to you, I'm glad you're still here."

Arthur looked up. "Did you ever cut?"

Alfred showed him his left arm. "I did. I haven't done it in a few months."

Arthur traced one of the scars that looked most recent. Maybe it was, Alfred couldn't remember. "That's good. Keep going and stay strong, Alfred."

"I will. How long have you been clean?"

Arthur began taking off some of the bracelets. "Ah, let's see. I think I've been clean for a year, or close to it."

There was one long scar that ran up and down his arm. Arthur would always have that scar as a reminder that his life could've ended.

"That's the scar?"

He nodded and touched it. "It sure is. It feels weird. I remember doing it and I remember watching it healing. I don't think I'll ever cut again."

Alfred smiled. "You promise?"

Arthur smiled. "I smiled."

After their meeting in the park, they began singing together at small gigs. Usually they would sing at coffee shops or book shops. Their favourite place to sing was still the park where they had met.

Through the months, their friendship grew into that of a romantic one. Everyone was waiting for the day it would happen and when it did, no one was too surprised. If they were, it was because they had assumed it would have happened sooner.

Never again did Arthur or Alfred self-harm. They had each other to distract the other from the urge. Eventually they got tattoos to signify their recovery. Arthur had gotten a semicolon over part of his scar and Alfred got the words _stay strong_ over his.

After two years of being together, they got matching tattoos. On their right hip they got the words _give me therapy_. It reminded them of their struggle with self-harm, the song by All Time Low, but most importantly, each other and their love.

Sometimes the greatest cure for an illness is love. You just have to know where to look for it. Take it from Arthur and Alfred: it will get better. Stay strong and _never_ give up.

**All rights to the song go to the rightful owners, and that is not me. Self-harm is a serious issue. Talk to someone and remember that you can survive. Don't ever give up on yourself. .xx**


	4. Special Boys

**Shit guys I am so sorry for how late this chapter is. A lot of things have come up and I haven't had the time to write. I'm on summer break now, so hopefully that will provide more time for writing.**

Once upon a time there were two very special little boys. Now, most parents will always say that their child is special but these two were above and beyond that. What made them special? Well, they had powers.

What powers, you might be asking. The older boy, Arthur, had the ability to read others' mind. The younger boy, Alfred, was telekinetic.

Arthur never abused his gift like most others would. The only time he ever peeked into the head of someone was when he was incredibly bored or to detect if someone was lying to him. He found the most enjoyable time to eavesdrop was in school after tests. He'd learned plenty of things about his classmates that hardly anyone else knew. He knew that the girl that sat in the front row had a habit of stealing money from her friends. Or that the boy that sat behind him always cheated on a test.

Alfred found his power to be a bit useless in public. The only time he ever used his power at school was during athletics. He was the quarterback and would sometimes throw the ball too far so he would use his power in order for the ball to get to its intended target. He found no harm in doing this.

Arthur and Alfred met in high school after Arthur moved to the states. By this time both boys had mastered their powers and how to prevent others from learning about them. Alfred and Arthur were extremely cautious in public. Of course, there was a day that they discovered each other's powers.

It was one day in April after school and both of their parents were running late. They were sitting under separate trees, neither very aware of the other. Arthur was getting a bit bored and glanced over at the boy near him. He noticed that Alfred had one ear bud in and was nodding his head along to the music.

He smirked and decided he wanted to mess with him. He tuned his power onto Alfred's mind and found that he was listening to _Sweet Disposition_ by the Temper Trap. Huh, he had Alfred pegged as the top 40s kind of guy.

Arthur began humming along to the song at the exact part that Alfred was currently at. Alfred hadn't heard him yet, so he began humming louder. Alfred had stopped bobbing his head and looked over at Arthur from the corner of his eye. He paused the music and Arthur stopped humming.

_Oh my god what if he can read my mind_, he heard Alfred think. Arthur chuckled lowly to himself.

Alfred looked down at his hands thinking of something to test Arthur. _Okay… if you can read my mind move your right foot. _

To his shock, Arthur's right foot twitched.

_Hold up four fingers._

Arthur looked over at him and held up his left hand, four fingers raised. He offered Alfred what he hoped was a comforting smile.

"So, you can read minds?" Alfred spoke out loud.

Arthur nodded. "Yes. I trust you won't tell anyone?"

"Even if I did I doubt anyone would believe me, man." Alfred was busy getting paper out of his backpack and a loose sheet got carried with the wind.

"Um, one of your papers is getting away." Arthur pointed in the direction of the paper when Alfred had looked at him.

Arthur watched as Alfred flicked his wrist and the paper came back to him. Alfred stuffed the paper back into his bag and turned toward Arthur.

"You did that?"

Alfred nodded. "Yep. I figured since I know your power you should know mine."

Arthur smiled a bit more. "Makes sense."

_God he's cute. _Arthur blushed heavily and looked at Alfred whose eyes were wide.

"Shit. I'm sorry I didn't- I. Never mind. So, yeah I think you're cute."

Arthur smiled again. "If it makes you feel better I think you're quite cute, too."

And thus began their love story. Throughout their high school years they would use their powers to communicate during school. In every class they had together Alfred would think dirty things in Arthur's direction and would laugh silently when Arthur would shift uncomfortably in his seat.

Arthur had strengthened his power and could now send thoughts to someone else and could control their thoughts. During classes Arthur would make Alfred write 'I love you .xx Arthur' onto his own paper.

Their relationship was an odd one, what with their powers and all. Not only that, but the fact both of them had powers made everything even. They loved each other equally and nothing could change that.

They were two special boys madly in love.


	5. Movie Stars

**Hello again. I'm currently very bored so… Anyways if you have a prompt leave a comment and I'll try my best to write it.**

"So, Arthur, you're starring in a new movie that will be out in about a week! Can you tell us anything about it?" Graham Norton asked cheerily.

Arthur smiled and leant forward on the orange couch. "Well, that depends on what you want to know."

Graham rolled his eyes. "Tell us what the movie is about!"

"Let's see how much I can tell without giving away much. My character, Wyatt, is an aspiring coffeehouse musician who meets Liam, a record producer." Arthur crossed his ankles. "Wyatt and Liam's personalities connect quite well and soon enough they become friends. Wyatt meets this lady by the name of Alicia, who is played by the lovely Elizabeta." He picked up the coffee mug in front of him and took a sip.

"Elizabeta was on the show just last week! She's a lovely lady. She's quite funny, too."

Arthur laughed. "Ah, that she is! Never a dull moment on set when she was around, trust me. And, she's quite beautiful."

Graham nodded along in agreement. "That she is. Now, tell us about Alfred who plays Liam."

Arthur felt himself smile in spite of himself. "Alfred's a wonderful man. Brilliant actor too. We got on pretty well, actually. We met before he was actually cast to play Liam. I had been cast already but the casting directors wanted to get a feel for whoever would play Liam acting along with their Wyatt. We read the most intense scene between the two and it just clicked."

"He's quite the charmer, too, isn't he? He'll be on the show next week and I want to be prepared."

Arthur laughed cheerily. "Be prepared for flirting. He loves to flirt with everyone. I'm convinced that's how he got the role along with his acting."

Graham smiled at him knowingly. "Well, you would know if he was flirty wouldn't you?"

Arthur blushed. "I'm not sure what you mean, Graham."

"Well, the pictures of you two are just so cute! Let's look at some, shall we?" Graham turned toward a screen and a picture of Alfred with his arm around Arthur's shoulder appeared in seconds. Normally that wouldn't look like more than a couple of guy friends, but Arthur was holding onto Alfred's hand. Both were smiling at each other, unaware of anything around them. "Aren't you two just adorable."

"I remember this night, actually. We'd just left some party of a co-star and he offered to drive me home."

"Do you walk like that with all of your friends? Or just Alfred?" Graham asked.

Arthur looked around. "There's nothing wrong having your arm around someone is there?" He asked with humor.

Graham laughed. "Of course not! But usually friends don't grasp the other's hand or smile at them like they're the sun and you're someone afraid of night. When should we expect a happy announcement?"

"We're just friends!" Arthur was blushing madly. "He's a great guy and all, but we're really just friends."

"Bullshit! I'll have to ask Alfred more about this next week, won't I?" He turned toward the camera and bid his goodbye to his audience, thus ending the show. He shook hands with all of his guests and thanked them for coming on the show.

As Arthur was leaving he shot a quick text to Alfred.

_Graham likes the idea of us together. _

He received a reply in seconds.

_Seems to be a popular trend._

Smiling to himself, he wondered if they were that obvious.

_Who else asked?_

_Ellen, of course. She even asked if we would join her and her wife for dinner the next time we both were in town._

He laughed at his phone and quickly thumbed a reply.

_I suppose that wouldn't be too bad, now would it?_

_Course not, babe._

He smiled at the term of endearment.

_I miss you._

_Obviously. I miss you, too._

_I love you._

_I love you, Art._

Xx

"So, Alfred. How are you?" Graham asked the following week.

"I'm doing great! How are you?"

Graham smiled and crossed his arms. "I'm doing quite well. How's the missus?"

Alfred smiled. "I'm going to assume you're referring to Arthur?"

"You would be right."

He shook his head fondly. "He's doing good, ya know? He's enjoying his time off finally."

"Is he? It doesn't seem like he gets much time alone because you're always at his flat." Graham motioned to the screen and there was a picture of Alfred walking into Arthur's flat with two bags of groceries. "Look! You even do the shopping. How domestic."

Alfred rolled his eyes. "He had asked me to pick up some things and I told him I would. I was being a good friend!"

"Do friends hold hands walking out of restaurants?" Another picture showed the lovely pair exiting a restaurant hand in hand.

"Oh. Um, I guess not." He answered unsurely. "We're just really close, ya know? That's normal for us."

"Ah." Graham sat back in his chair. "It would seem that I'm not the first to ask if you two are together."

He shook his head. "You're not! Ellen DeGeneres asked the same thing last week."

"Maybe you two should just admit it."

"Nothing to admit, I'm afraid."

The rest of their interview focused on the movie more that he and Arthur's questionable relationship and he was thankful for that. He didn't know how much more lying he could do.

Xx

Three months later the pair found themselves back on Graham Norton's orange couch. "Welcome again, boys!"

Arthur smiled and greeted politely while Alfred was more over the top as usual.

"Your new movie has done incredibly well, has it not? You've both were nominated for best actor, Elizabeta for best actress, and the film itself for best movie. How does that feel?"

Arthur answered. "It's been incredible. Nobody thought the movie would be this successful, really. The feedback has been so great and I'm proud to have been a part of it."

"Now, Alfred, Arthur won the best actor award. How did that feel?"

Alfred smiled at Arthur. "I was really proud of him. He deserved it more than I did. Did I want to win? Yeah, obviously but I'm glad that I lost to Arthur. If I had lost to Benedict Cumberbatch my brother would never let me live it down. He's a huge fan of Benedict's."

Graham smiled. "Benedict is a brilliant actor isn't he? He's been on the show a few times and he's just lovely to be around."

Arthur smiled. "He's so nice, too. At the award show this woman was getting a little cold and he gave her his jacket. He wouldn't leave until she took it."

"Sounds like Benedict. Both of you remember months ago when I asked if you weren't together, right?"

Arthur and Alfred both groaned. "Yes, we do…"

"I thought we were better friends than this, guys. I can't believe you both lied to me!"

"What are you talking about?" Arthur asked innocently, knowing where this was going.

"Alfred walked to the podium with you and then kissed you to congratulate you!" An image from the award show revealed the kiss.

Alfred and Arthur both blushed and looked at each other. "Fine. Yes, we're together! Happy?"

Graham clasped his hands together in joy. "I'm happier than Santa Claus on Christmas Eve! If I may ask, why hid it for so long?"

Arthur and Alfred were now holding hands for everyone to see. "Honestly, we weren't sure how people would react to us being together. It was our idea to hid it until the movie did well. Our director was totally supportive of us and said he would back us up if he had to, but so far he hasn't."

"People seem pretty cool with it, but even if they weren't what can they do? I'm really happy with him and he's really happy with me. This is more than I could've asked for." A few "awes" were heard from the crowd.

"I'm glad to hear it. I wish the both of you the best and might I just say you two are just absolutely perfect for each other."

They both smiled. "Thank you so much, Graham."

"Thank you for coming on the show so much! Ladies and gentlemen, a round of applause for my favourite couple, Alfred and Arthur!"

The crowd gave them a standing ovation and Arthur and Alfred took it in stride. To top it off, they even kissed.

"Oh, how lovely! Until next time, boys!" Graham did his usual outro and talked to the couple for a few minutes.

"I'm so glad we decided to do that." Arthur said to Alfred after the show.

"I am too. No more hiding and I can tell everyone about my wonderful boyfriend."

Arthur blushed and looked at the ground. "I suppose I can do the same."

Alfred laughed. "You know you love me," he taunted.

Arthur kissed his gently. "You know I do."


	6. Amelia Grace Jones

**If you have a prompt for me, let me know.**

Today was the day. Today, Arthur and Alfred would be getting their baby girl.

After a year of consulting with an adoption agency and finally finding a girl who couldn't afford having a child, they were going to be parents.

The pair had been prepared for a child for months, way before the girl Alicia was even showing. Alicia was a great girl. She was blonde, blue-green eyed, quite tall, and beautiful. She hadn't meant to get pregnant, but at the same time, she never meant for that man to take advantage of her.

When Arthur and Alfred met Alicia for the first time she had explained the situation to them. She was seventeen and far too young to be a mother. She couldn't end the baby's life and she wanted the baby to have a wonderful life with a loving family instead. She told them that if she were to go back to that day, she would've stayed home instead of gone out with her friends.

Arthur was surprised she opened up to them that fast. He hadn't expected the full story until they'd grown comfortable with each other.

Alfred was so excited to be a father. For the last few months, he'd spent more time in the nursery and IKEA than he did with Arthur. He wouldn't even let Arthur into the nursery because he wanted him to be surprised with the room. Arthur was touched by the sentiment.

Alicia spent a lot of time with the pair, getting to know them, getting to know her, and also just conversing with them. It was comforting that these two men wanted to get to know her instead of just blow her off until they received their child. While she was in town, Arthur insisted that she stay in their guest room instead of a hotel.

She was grateful for their kindness. The couple grew to care for Alicia very quickly, but how could they not? She was giving them her child that she herself could not care for. She had put trust in them that she felt only they deserved.

The day Alicia went in to labor was like any other day. She was in their kitchen getting a glass of water when her water broke. She immediately called for Arthur who rushed into the kitchen quickly. He took one look at her and called for Alfred to get her hospital bag and to put it in the car.

Arthur spent the car ride to the hospital in the back with Alicia, soothing her when the constrictions became bad.

At the hospital, Alicia was tended to very well by the nurses who allowed for Arthur and Alfred to stay in the room when it was time for the baby to be born. Arthur stood to Alicia's right holding her hand and Alfred's, while the midwife was on Alicia's other side. All three whispered encouragements into her ears the entire time. Once the baby was born, everyone held their breath waiting for her to cry. After a few seconds of silence, Arthur looked at Alfred worriedly. Alfred tried to muster a smile to calm his partner.

Five seconds later (years for Alicia, Arthur, and Alfred) the baby girl finally cried. The entire room let out a breath of relief. The nurses quickly cleaned her up and handed her to Alicia swaddled in a blanket.

The baby's eyes were still closed, but she was so beautiful. Her nose was just like Alicia's, her eyelashes were already long and full, and her lips were pink and full. Arthur silently willed for her to open her eyes.

When she did, they all gasped. They were absolutely breathtaking. Her right was more than blue than green, while her left was more green than blue. Of course, her being born minutes ago meant nothing to eye color. The color had not been set yet but would be within hours.

Arthur hadn't let go of the baby for a long time. He couldn't stop looking at her. She was just so beautiful.

They decided to name her Amelia Grace Jones. Arthur had picked her first name and Alfred figured Alicia should pick her middle.

Her first week at home went without accident. She slept peacefully and only cried when she was hungry. She was a happy baby, always smiling at her fathers.

They talked to Alicia often, just checking on her. She was happy to hear that Amelia was such a good baby.

While Arthur and Alfred went in public with Amelia, people came up to them saying how beautiful their daughter is. She was already a charmer and she couldn't even talk yet.

The day she walked, Arthur almost cried. He was in the living room playing with Amelia while Alfred was making dinner. They had an agreement that one of them would always have their phone ready to take a video in case she did something amazing.

Amelia had crawled away from Arthur to pick up her favorite blanket and sat down on the floor. Arthur smiled at her beckoning her to crawl toward him. He paused when she started to stand.

"A-Alfred! Come here!" He called, pulling out his phone to record her.

Alfred walked into the living room. "What is it?"

He motioned toward Amelia. "Look at her!"

Alfred turned his gaze to their little girl who was walking toward Arthur. "Oh, my god. Gimme your phone."

Arthur passed his phone over to Alfred and opened his arms for Amelia to walk into. "Come on baby, you can do it! Walk to daddy!"

Amelia smiled at him as she wobbled over to him. When she reached him, she collapsed into his arms while happily laughing. Arthur kissed the top of her head and stood up with her in his hold. "Look at you, already walking. Where has the time gone?"

Alfred smiled at him and leant in to give him a quick kiss. "So proud of you, Mia." He kissed the top of her head as well.

She squealed in happiness for all the attention she was receiving. She nuzzled her head into Arthur's neck and grabbed onto Alfred's finger with her small hand.

"What are we going to do when she starts talking? She's gotten so big…" Arthur said.

Alfred shrugged. "I don't know, babe."

He sighed. "She's always going to be our little girl, yeah?"

Alfred kissed him again, longer and more loving. "She'll always be our baby girl."

She would always be baby Amelia Grace Jones that clutched onto Arthur's finger when she was born in the hospital. Even when she graduated college, she would still be their baby.

e your document here...


End file.
